Polski Harry Potter, czyli brzozy, reformy i cebula
by Lilyanne Balor
Summary: Polski świat czarodziejski nie należy do zaawansowanych, żeby nie powiedzieć, że jest iście malutki. Malutki, nie oznacza jednak, że nieznany. Oj, nie. Akademia Chrumków na Świniarszczyźnie cieszy się ogromną sławą. Jednakże... niekoniecznie jest to dobra sława. Od wielu dziesiątek lat, słowa: "Państwa dziecko jest czarodziejem!" brzmi dla polskich charłaków jak wyrok.
1. Prolog: Harłakowatość (nie)postępująca

Pan Bogumił Żółkiewskon nie cieszył się dobrą sławą wśród swoich sąsiadów w małej wiosce na południu Syberii. Niemal każdej jego podróży w saniach uposażonych w ledwo już żywego renifera Mietka towarzyszyły, niczym orszak królowej, nienawistne szepty. Szeptano wiele. Od historii najprostszych, a zarazem najgłupszych, biorąc pod uwagę pokojową naturę pana Bogumiła o tym, jak to swoje biedne dzieci bije regularnie lejcem dla renifera, po te najbardziej niedorzeczne.

Och, tak, głupich historii o rodzinie Żółkiewskonów krążyło dużo więcej, niż tych szablonowych, sąsiedzkich opluwań. Głównym piewcą tychże przedziwnych nowin ze świata pana Bogumiła była głowa wielodzietnej, zamieszkującej tuż za płotem rodziny Dymitowiczów. Alosza Dymitrowicz nie był przyjemnym sąsiadem. Znienawidził wesołych Żółkiewskonów, gdy ci tylko postawili po raz pierwszy stopę w swej skutej lodem posesji tuż obok niego. No bo, jak tak można, by Rosjanin z dziada pradziada z rodziną chełpiącą się i przeszłością komunistyczną i carską na swój nędzny dom zarobić musiał sam, a jakaś banda przeklętych, przesiedlonych Sybiraków dostawała taką piękną chałupkę ot tak? O, nie, honor Dymitrowicza nie pozwalał mu puścić tego płazem. _Nie rzucim ziemi skąd nasz ród, mości panowie rosyjscy, nigdy!_ Grzmiał w duszy, gdy co rano musiał przeżywać widok Żółkiewskona, uśmiechającego się do niego przyjaźnie przy odśnieżaniu chodnika. Jak on w ogóle miał czelność się do niego szczerzyć?

Lata mijały, a nienawiść zawziętego Aloszy nie. Niczym jednoosobowa Armia Czerwona przyszywał do sąsiedzkiej rodziny łatkę za łatką. Prawdziwą antysympatię popartą dowodami, poczuł jednak do tych przeklętych bliźniaków, które narodziły się w rodzinie rok po przeprowadzce. Myślał, że ich nocne płacze, które stanowczo zbyt często brał za kolejne ataki śnieżnych wilków, to najgorsze, co spotka go ze strony tych gówniarzy, okazało się to jednak tylko wierzchołkiem góry lodowej.

Tak wcześniej Dymitrowicz przewracał się z boku na bok całą noc, zastanawiając się nad przedziwnymi zachowaniami Bogumiła, doprowadzając swą pulchną żonę Nataszę do regularnych gróźb pozwem rozwodowym, tak teraz był pewien, że ta rodzina to wysłannicy Szatana, skierowani tu, by zniszczyć jego sielskie, mroźne życie. Bowiem fakt, iż jego sąsiad regularnie, w pięćdziesięciostopniowym mrozie przechadzał się po wsi w samym sweterku, czy że czasem jego żona niosła pod pachą gazetę, gdzie ruszały się zdjęcia, przyprawiał go tylko o zakwasy na zamarzniętych płatach mózgowych, jednak dorastanie Żółkiewskonowych bliźniaków skazało go na realny ból fizyczny.

Pierwszy raz przez tych dwóch huncwotów Dymitrowicz trafił do szpitala w 2006 roku. Łowił sobie ryby w przerębli jak gdyby nigdy nic, gdy nagle zobaczył tę ich małą blondyneczkę, raczącą się urokiem nieustającej zimny, jeżdżącą na łyżwach na tym samym jeziorze, czyli straszącą mu ryby! Nie mógł na to pozwolić i wściekły ruszył z batalią krzyków na pięcioletnią dziewczynkę, ona jednak, jak przystało na wszystkie dzieci w tej wiosce, nazywające Dymitrowicza Krampusem, nie uciekła, lecz stanęła przy brzegu jeziora i po prostu patrzyła. Alosza zamierzał zignorować to, ale nagle, ni stąd ni zowąd, pod jego carskimi czterema literami lodowa pokrywa pękła! Spędził dwa tygodnie w szpitalu z wymrożenia, myśląc nad tą sytuacją. Pękł metrowy lód! To nie mógł być przypadek! To dziecko było jakimś demonem.

Później było tylko gorzej. Gdy Dymitrowicz wzorem swego wuja egzorcysty, do teraz przemierzającego Czarnobyl, postanowił wypędzić z dzieci demony święconą wodą, zamarznięte już kropelki wody tej uderzyły w niego rykoszetem.

Dwadzieścia trzy. W przeciągu sześciu lat Dymitrowicz dwadzieścia trzy razy był gościem podmiejskiej izby przyjęć. Czasem nawet zastanawiał się, czy tam nie zamieszkać. Czternastu. Tylu egzorcystów, psychiatrów, mediów i wszelakich szarlatanów Alosza sprowadził do wioski, by ci poradzili sobie z demonicznymi bliźniakami. Jakimś jednak boskim zrządzeniem nikt oprócz niego nie widział w tych dzieciach nic dziwnego!

— Locha, znoszę to ostatni raz! Jeszcze raz zrobisz z siebie wariata przed wszystkimi sąsiadami, a wyprowadzam się z dziećmi do Władywostoka do mamusi! — krzyczała Natasza za każdym razem, gdy kolejny kaznodzieja opuszczał ich dom. A w ręku jak zawsze miała koszyk najlepszej słoniny w ramach przeprosin dla rodziny Żółkiewskonów za głupotę męża. To była słonina, którą mógł zagryźć bimber, znów wypłakując swe żale staremu Pilipiukowi!

— A proszę bardzo! Dobierzecie się! Dwie wiedźmy! — wołał za nią, ocierając swego gęstego wąsa z tłuszczu od kiełbasy. — Kiedyś wszyscy zobaczycie, że te dzieci to jakieś wybryki natury!

Ale pan Dymitrowicz miał rację. Stary, zbzikowany krampus nawet nie wiedział, jak blisko prawdy jest. Nie wiedział tego nawet ojciec bliźniaków- Bogumił Żółkiewskon.

Ale właśnie za chwilę miał się tego dowiedzieć. Powoli, ospale przeglądał _Czarodziejską Matrioszkę_ w poszukiwaniu jakichś informacji o ostatnim strajku w rosyjskiej filii Ministerstwa Magii, kolejny raz przekonując się, że cecha mistrzów propagandy pozostała w tym narodzie do teraz.

Siedział w ukrytym w głębi kliniki gabinecie doktora Saragossy, czekając, aż owy jegomość zaszczyci go swoją obecnością. Jak to jednak miał w zwyczaju, spóźniał się niemiłosiernie. Ale Źółkiewskonowi nie spieszyło się, stres również nie był dziś jego kompanem, a ten artykuł o machlojkach finansowych prezesa Związku Wolnościowego Goblinów zapowiadał się ciekawie.

Cała siedmioosobowa rodzina Żółkiewskonów testy te przyjęła jako czystą formalność. Od dziesiątek lat w ich rodzinie nie narodził się nikt z realnymi, magicznymi zdolnościami, za co wdzięczni byli Bogu. W tej części Europy bytność w stanie charłaka była jak błogosławieństwo. Głównie dlatego, że jeśli jednak te iście czarcie umiejętności zostały w delikatnym, dziecięcym umyśle wykryte, oznaczało to dwie drogi- Polaris albo Chrumków. Obydwie wydawały się odpowiedzialnym rodzicom równie niezachęcające. W Polarisie stanowczo za często uczniowie lub ich pojedyncze kończyny padały ofiarą uschniętych żołądków niedźwiedzi polarnych, a Chrumków... NaBorutę, to po prostu Chrumków. Nie krzywdzi się tak własnych dzieci.

Gdy to właśnie Bogumił miał pożerać wzrokiem najciekawszą część artykułu, wydając swoim umysłem osąd na nieuczciwego prezesa, jego oczom ukazała się postać doktora Saragossy, która... umówmy się, nie była widokiem wiele lepszym od ruchomego zdjęcia zgrzybiałego goblina rozciągającego się na pół strony tytułowej. Po tym biednym człowieku widać było na pierwszy rzut oka, że na co dzień musi wojować w domu z ośmioma kobietami. Zupełnie samotnie na tym polu bitwy, bowiem liczne próby spłodzenia syna, jak widać było na zdjęciu rodzinnym powieszonym tuż przy kalendarzu, spełzły na niczym. Był chudy jak szkapa, o ile to możliwe chudszy od starego renifera Żółkiewskonów. Włosy miał bujne. Można by rzec, że ich czarna barwa nachodziła się już z szarością, jednak jego czupryna w tymże momencie była już dosłownie czarno-szara. Okrągłe, poniszczone okulary zsuwały się nieustannie z chudego, orlego nosa, a dłonie drgały niebezpiecznie, każdego pacjenta na sali chirurgicznej wprawiając w stan palpitacji.

— Ma pan już te wyniki? Jeść mi się chce, a żona dziś zrobiła rosół — ponaglił doktora Bogumił, odkładając _Matrioszkę_ na biurko.

— Tak, oczywiście! — odparł prędko Saragossa. Jego zachowanie często uchodziło nawet za dziwniejsze niż Bogumiłowe. Nie ma się co dziwić, był przecież pełnokrwistym czarodziejem, któremu jakimś cudem udało się przetrwać siedem lat w Polarisie. Choć patrząc na jego wiedzę ogólną, pacjenci szczerze w te siedem lat powątpiewali.

— No to mówże pan! — Żółkiewskon znów pogonił nierozgarniętego doktora.

— No więc... — zaczął Saragossa, a jego brew znów zaczęła niekontrolowanie podskakiwać, jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdy się stresował. — Stał się cud! Oboje w pełni umagicznieni!

Stary Żółkiewskon musiał przez chwilę rozpatrywać tę myśl, rozkładać na atomy w swym pięćdziesięcioletnim umyśle, by nabrać pewności, że się nie przesłyszał. A nawet i po uzyskaniu pewności swojego słuchu, dalej twierdził, że to głupi Saragossa na pewno się po prostu pomylił. A znał tego starego świra już wiele lat, od narodzin jego pierwszego dziecka i wiedział, czego można się po nim było spodziewać. Jakby nie patrzeć, przy narodzinach zgubił w macicy jego żony jedno z bliźniąt. No dobrze, może nie zgubił, ale pomylił jego nowego synka z łożyskiem. Następną wypłatę po tym wydarzeniu Bogumił zainwestował w okulary dla doktora.

— Grywadzyn i Karmelina? Jest pan pewien? Może to wyniki innych dzieciaków? — spytał delikatnie przestraszony. A co jeśli się nie pomylił? Bogumił był optymistą, o ile można nim być mieszkając na Syberii, dlatego też nawet nie dopuszczał do siebie tej myśli.

— Panie Żółkiewskon, a ile czarodziejskich rodzin może być w naszym rejonie? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Saragossa, poprawiając po raz kolejny swoje okulary. — Podpowiem panu. DWIE. W czym ta druga to stare, bezdzietne małżeństwo charłaków. Nie robię testów na umagicznienie w ilościach fabrycznych.

Żółkiewskon dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z niedorzeczności swego pytania. Syberia to nie Londyn. Tu mieszka pół człowieka na kilometr kwadratowy i to i tak cud, jeśli ta połowa umrze śmiercią naturalną, a nie zamarznie. Z drugiej strony jednak pan Bogumił przeszukiwał najskrytsze zakamarki swych wspomnień w celu odnalezienia w pamięci krewnych, którzy choć trochę odznaczali się magicznymi zdolnościami. Wuj Włodzimierz po imieninach u babci Grety zapewniał wszystkich, że umie latać, ale to raczej magiczne zdolności alkoholu, niż jego samego. Była jeszcze siostra cioteczna Izabela, przekonana o słuszności swoich sennych wizji, ale to przecież nie magia, a czysty obłęd. Więc skąd to umagicznienie?

— Jest pan tego w stu procentach pewien? Może pomylił się pan w obliczaniu wyników? — Coraz bardziej zrozpaczony Bogumił, niczym prawdziwy tonący brzytwy się łapał. Genia załamie się, jeśli usłyszy, że swoją dwójkę ukochanych dzieciątek musi posłać do piekła szkoły z dala od niej.

— Też byłem zszokowany, dlatego dla pewności sprawdziłem trzy razy. To pewne. Śliczni, mali magowie. Teraz zostało tylko po wakacjach posłać ich do Polaris. Zaraz zapiszę panu adres, pod który musi pan się wybrać, żeby ich tam zarejestrować... — Saragossa już zaczął sięgać po zwitek pergaminu, ale Bogumił, jako dobry ojciec nie mógł na to pozwolić.

— NIE! — wrzasnął prędko, nieco głośniej, niż planował. Widząc zszokowane spojrzenie doktora zmieszał się nieco. — Ja... ja chyba poślę je do Chrumkowa.

 _Genia mnie zabije..._ pomyślał w duchu. _Ale, w sumie, jedna cholera, jeśli poślę dzieciaki do Polarisu, też to zrobi._


	2. Gdzie diabeł nie może, tam Niemca pośle

Jak co rano, Rudolfa Samoroży musiała nękać do ruchu wszystkie swe zsiadłe od ciągłego ślęczenia przy biurku nerwy. Poranek był dla niej najgorszą porą dnia, bo niestety nieuchronnie zwiastował jej kolejne piekielne dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Z całych sił zmuszała mózg do zaprzestania wysyłania jej ostrzegawczych syndromów, gdy powoli, jeden po drugim zapinała guziki swojej przylegającej, dyrektorskiej sukni. Niestety, jak większość ludzi, posiadała zerową umiejętność panowania nad swym instynktem samozachowawczym. Tenże instynkt właśnie sprawiał, że w jej sypialni od blisko półtora roku piętrzyły się stosy kufrów, tylko czekające, by chwycić je wszystkie i uciec do innych byłych dyrektorów tej placówki w Bieszczady.

Była przecież młodą kobietą! Na Borutę, miała dopiero dwieście czterdzieści siedem lat! To wręcz kwiecie wieku. A zamiast jak każda wybitna czarownica swej generacji wraz ze stadkiem śmietanki towarzyskiej czarodziejskiej społeczności zmieniać świat na lepsze, tkwiła na podmokłych terenach Świniarszczyzny, dzień za dniem przeżywając swoją własną Bitwę pod Grunwaldem. Jej dobre serce nie potrafiło rozstać się z tymi słodkimi, żądnymi wiedzy dwunasto- i trzynastoletnimi buźkami, chórem słodkich głosów deklamującuch: _Dzień-do-bry pani pro-fe-sor!_ Były niemal jak jej własne dzieci.

Ale nie należało zapominać, iż Bóg nie okazał się dla Samoroży tak łaskaw, jak by tego chciała i każda z tych pociesznych buziulek po paru latach zmieniała się w okropny, żywy przykład nastoletniego buntu. Tak, tak, równowaga świata pozostaje równowagą świata, a co wzleciało, musi kiedyś opaść, tak też i było z sympatią dyrektorki do uczniów. Tym starsi, tym bardziej marzyła o kupieniu im nowego _Pioruna 334_ , wsadzeniu ich na niego i pognaniu miotły tak daleko od Chrumkowa, jak to tylko było możliwe. Każdy dzień był wypełniony ich zionięciem niezadowoleniem i skargami w jej stronę, a miękkie, dyrektorskie serce te okropne latorośle porastały niczym trujący bluszcz, nie dając mu oświetlić swym ciepłem całej tej placówki.

Jednak pomimo tych wszystkich okropieństw, po śmierci swojego ukochanego męża Nicholasa Flamela, Rudolfa to właśnie w tej pracy czuła względne poczucie bezpieczeństwa i dziwnej przynależności.

Westchnęła ciężko, poprawiając swój cytrynowy żakiet i srebrną brożkę w kształcie niuchacza pospolitego. _Dasz radę, ty stara rzepo_ , rzuciła w stronę swego odbicia w lustrze. O ile chwile, gdy prowadziła lekcję astronomii były dla niej wyjątkowo cenne, o tyle te, kiedy po raz kolejny ten sam zestaw uczniów zgłaszał się do niej z zażaleniami, ewentualnie ci sami trafiali do niej na dywanik, prowadzeni do gabinetu za ucho przez poczerwieniałych profesorów, wolałaby w ogóle wymazać z planu swojego dnia, a nawet i całego życia.

Wyszła ze swojego majestatycznie zdobionego pokoju, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na pozostawiony tam bałagan. Do jej powrotu szkolne domowoje zdążą się z nim uporać. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się na myśl o cudnej inwestycji, jakiej dokonała, kupując od starego poszukiwacza skarbów całą zgraję tych duszków, w sumie za grosze.

— A ja to pani opchnę po taniości, pani profesur — ogłosił swym donośnym głosem, kiedy to Rudolfa zaczynała doszukiwać się jakiegoś oszustwa w tak korzystnej propozycji z ust tego szarlatana. — Ja i tak domu nie mam, to tu się połazi, to tam, a to się w stodole człowiek przekima, a to w szopie, to po co mi domowe duszki? Tylko mi plecak bardziej na plecach ciąży, a ja już stary, to lekko chcę mieć. Kręgosłup już nie ten, co za młodu.

Przez kolejne dni dyrektorka uważnie obserwowała zgraję domowojów krzątających się po szkole, szybko zrozumiała, że ta umowa obeszła się bez kantów. Okazało się, że wyklęte dusze niegościnnych gospodarzy w ramach klątwy szybciej przywiązują się do jakichkolwiek murów mieszkalnych, niż by tego chciały.

Przechodząc właśnie wysokim korytarzem, ukrytym przed wścibskimi zmysłami uczniów, prowadzącym z budynku nauczycielskiego do bloku akademickiego, starała się utrzymywać na twarzy pogodę ducha, a poruszać się powabnie i z klasą. Ten rok prawdopodobnie będzie dla niej jeszcze trudniejszy, niż wszystkie poprzednie, ale należało pamiętać, że cały dodatkowy natłok obowiązków sprowadziła na siebie sama. Czuła napięcie w swoich spakowanych kufrach, które z każdą sekundą coraz głośniej krzyczały w jej umyśle: _BIESZCZADY! WOLNOŚĆ! RÓWNOŚĆ! SPOKÓJ!_

— Dzień dobry, pani dyrektor! — rzuciła z miejsca pani Lodzia, nie odrywając wzroku od _Czarodziejskiego Expresu_ i działu mieszkań do wynajęcia. A więc znów małżeński kryzys zmuszał ją do wyprowadzki od męża. Trzeci raz w tym roku. Chwilami Rudolfa dochodziła do wniosku, że z tej miłej staruszki ma więcej problemów niż pożytku, jednak nie dałaby rady sama zapanować na sekretariatem, sprawami dyrektorskimi, ciałem pedagogicznym i resztą personelu szkoły.

— Witam — odparła, uśmiechając się miło. Pomimo istotnych tarapatów, z jakimi nieraz zostawiała ją samą Lodzia, była jedyną tu osobą, z którą przy herbatce mogła raz na jakiś czas poplotkować sobie na kobiece tematy. Co prawda zazwyczaj sprowadzało się do słuchania o kolejnych problemach Lodzi z Edwardem, ale i to dobre, by oderwać się od okrutnej, nauczycielskiej rutyny. — Czy ktoś odpowiedział już na nasze zaproszenia na Sztafetę? Nikt dziś nic nie zniszczył? Żółkiewskonowie?

— Ach, zaproszenia! Parę z nich jeszcze nie doszło, wie pani, ta cholerna polska sowia poczta! Jak na razie dostaliśmy tylko odpowiedź z Hogwartu, są żywo zainteresowani Sztafetą i zapewniają, że pojawią się u nas w wyznaczonym terminie — zakomunikowała krótko, przeglądając żywo jakieś pliki pergaminów. — O ile wiem, dzisiaj nie doszło jeszcze do żadnych zniszczeń, a już na pewno nie z udziałem Żółkiewskonów, ale dzień jeszcze młody, tak jak i oni niestety.

Pomimo ostatniego dopowiedzianego zdania, Rudolfa westchnęła z ulgą. Och, jak cudownie, że z samego rana nie będzie musiała patrzeć na tych dwóch pomocników szatana! Jeśli loty w kosmos stały się możliwe, byłaby gotowa sprzedać nawet swą drogocenną, piszącą sowę Eurekę, by zebrać pieniądze w celu wysłania ich na inną orbitę.

— Lodziu, rozkoszujmy się tą chwilą, bowiem dzisiejszy dzień może obejść się bez zniszczeń, rozbojów i nielegalnego bimbru! — rzekła, choć póki co wiedziała tylko o odpowiedzialnych za zniszczenia Żółkiewskonach, a twórcy reszty rodzajów chaosu i ich dzisiejszy stan były jej, na całe szczęście, jeszcze nie znane. — I żadnych idiotycznych, zagrażających życiu wynalazków!

Lodzia zmieszała się na to ostatnie, opuszczając ponuro głowę na swoje kolana, zaczynając coraz bardziej nerwowo głaskać wylegującego się na nich kota, Asztarota. Grube kocisko na niekorzyść szkoły nienawidziło polować na myszy oraz inne tego typu stworzonka. Rudolfa od razu wyczuła, że coś jednak jest na rzeczy i wyjątkowo jej się ta perspektywa nie spodobała.

— No właśnie, pani dyrektor... bo... — zaczęła zestresowana sekretarka, a kolor jej włosów zmienił się pod wpływem napięcia. Tyle lat, a Lodzia wciąż nie potrafiła panować nad swoją metamorfomagią. — W pani gabinecie czeka... ja nie chciałam go wpuścić, kazałam mu wrócić na lekcję, ale się uparł i... no i siedzi tam... Wilhelm Bieler.

Powieki pani Samoroży opadły w geście zrezygnowania. A zapowiadał się tak piękny poranek.

— Spokojnie, Lodziu. Poradzę sobie z Bielerem, jestem w końcu dyrektorką — skłamała. Jej umiejętność radzenia sobie z nastoletnimi uczniami stanowczo podupadała.

Lodzia uśmiechnęła się tylko pokrzepiająco, gdy pani dyrektor pociągnęła za mosiężną klamkę, otwierając wielkie wrota gabinetu.

Rudolfa szczerze uwielbiała swoje biuro za przeszkloną witrażami ścianę, nadającą nietuzinkowych kolorów całemu, okrągłemu wnętrzu pokoju, za zapach starych, ciężkich zasłon i zimne powietrze panujące w tym ogromnym przybytku. Na ten moment żadna z tych cech nie przynosiła jej ukojenia, bowiem od wejścia widziała porośnięty idealnie ostrzyżonymi blond włosami tył głowy Wilhelma Bielera. Już od progu dostrzegała jego dystyngowaną postawę, gdy to siedział na skromnym, drewnianym krześle tuż przed jej biurkiem. Czuła, że ta rozmowa nie będzie przyjemna.

— Bieler, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że w statucie szkoły zakazane jest siedzenie w klasach i gabinetach profesorskich bez obecności członka personelu szkolnego? — zaczęła na dzień dobry, szybkim krokiem przechodząc obok ucznia i siadając na swym miękkim, wyszywanym poduszkami fotelu, który miał dać do zrozumienia każdemu siedzącemu naprzeciw, że jest od niej niżej w hierarchii i to ona tutaj rządzi. Choć rzadko przynosiło to pożądany skutek.

Wilhelm obrócił w stronę dyrektorki swą proporcjonalną, gładką twarz, przybierając dobrze znany wszystkim nauczycielom wyraz twarzy _ucznia idealnego_. Ale Rudolfa zdążyła już poprzysiąc sobie, że nie da się tym razem na to nabrać.

— Jeśli już mamy się tak bardzo stosować do statutu, proponowałbym najpierw wyznaczać kary dla wszystkich uczniów nienoszących mundurków. Zaczynajmy od podstaw, pani dyrektor — poradził jej Wilhelm, jak zawsze wychodząc z kolejną inicjatywą naprawy tej szkoły. Gdyby to było możliwe, Rudolfa skompletowałaby cały oddział uczniów, mający tropić i utrudniać życie wszystkim jego wyborcom w ostatnim głosowaniu na przewodniczącego szkoły.

— Bez takich bzdur. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na wystawienie większości uczniów karygodnych z zachowania — zbyła go znów pani Samoroży. — W każdym razie, przejdźmy do meritum. Czemuż to znów mogę raczyć się twoją obecnością w moim gabinecie?

— Przyniosłem pani listę, jaką razem z Zosią i Alojzym sporządziliśmy. To cały skład sztabu, jaki sobie upatrzyliśmy. — Blondyn podsunął pod nos dyrektorki kawałek pergaminu wypisany wręcz kaligraficznym pismem. To na pewno była robota Zosi.

Kobieta pochwyciła wykaz z rąk Bielera, bardzo uważnie ją wertując. Wystarczyły jednak już pierwsze nazwiska na tej zaledwie pięcioosobowej liście, by biedną dyrektorkę w swe łapy pochwycił stan przedzawałowy. To jakiś absurd! Czyżby Wilhelm na chwilę stracił swe cenione przez wszystkich logiczne myślenie? A może pisząc to, ktoś rzucił na niego _Imperiusa_? Nie, na pewno nie. Byli zbyt nieudolni i stanowczo nie AŻ TAK głupi, by rzucić na biednego chłopca zaklęcie niewybaczalne.

— Wykluczone — rzuciła tak stanowczo, jak tylko było to możliwe. Chciała wwiercić te słowa w samą korę mózgową młodego chłopca, aby już nigdy takie głupie propozycje nie wpadały mu do głowy. — Połowa tej listy jest do wymiany. To nie do przyjęcia.

— Niby dlaczego? — obruszył się Wilhelm, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

— A dlatego, że nie pozwolę, by Żółkiewskoni reprezentowali tę szkołę nawet w najmniejszym stopniu! Aż tak jeszcze nie ogłupiałam. Każdy, ale nie oni — wycedziła przez zęby.

W myślach kłębiły się jej już miliony czarnych scenariuszy, jakie mogłyby się spełnić, gdyby tę dwójkę wpuścić do sztabu szkolnego. Zaczynając od biegających po szkole mechanicznych zombie, a kończąc na samonośnym rozpylaczu lawy, to nie mogłoby mieć dobrego zakończenia. A Chrumkowa nie stać było, by pokrywać jeszcze straty fizyczne, psychiczne i moralne uczniów innych szkół. I tak cała Akademia tonęła w niedopłatach. Byli zadłużeni już na przeszło pięć tysięcy orłów u Centaurzego Stowarzyszenia Pomocy Edukacyjnej, a coraz to nowe groźby najazdu parzystokopytnych przyprawiały całą radę pedagogiczną o gęsią skórkę.

— Pani dyrektor, to podlega pod dyskryminację! Tak nie wolno! Dlaczego niby są gorsi? Bo są Sybirakami? Przecież to wciąż Polacy tacy jak pani i... reszta — odparł niewzruszony podniesionym głosem dyrektorki, w ostatnim momencie przypominając sobie o swoim aryjskim pochodzeniu.

Rudolfa Samoroży nie mogła przejść obok takich zarzutów obojętnie. Przecież była żywym przykładem tolerancji kuturowej! Jej zmarły mąż był anglikiem!

— Wilhelmie, jak śmiesz podejrzewać mnie o dyskryminację na tle narodowościowym? Gdybym była rasistką, nie dość, że nie dopuściłabym cię do Sztafety, to o posadzie przewodniczącego również mógłbyś jedynie pomarzyć. A tymczasem ja daję ci wszystko, a ty mi się odpłacasz zamiarem wieczystego upokorzenia całej mojej szkoły? — Mówiąc to, Rudolfa zaczęła powoli przekonywać się do spiskowej teorii wytworzonej przez jej umęczony mózg.

Podpowiadała ona, jakobyż działania Bielera były celowe, by ośmieszyć ich w czarodziejskim świecie jeszcze bardziej, a następnie w glorii chwały przepisać się do Zauberheimu. To w końcu Niemiec na ziemiach polskich, wiele się można po takich spodziewać.

— Właśnie odpłacam się zamiarem wygrania tego konkursu i rozsławienia nas na świecie. Grywadzyn i Karmelina są mi potrzebni. To naprawdę bardzo pomocni adepci. — Wilhelm powrócił do swojego opanowanego, mediacyjnego głosu.

— Niby w czym oni mogą być pomocni? Czarodzieje z nich mierni, myśliciele jeszcze gorsi, a jak mieli w ramach projektu rodzinnego zadbać o jednego puszka pigmejskiego, biedaczek prawie zginął z niedożywienia i zaniedbania — zauważyła Rudolfa, składając palce w piramidkę. W myślach odliczała do dziesięciu, uspokajając swój umysł, niechętna przegrać wojnę na opanowanie z szesnastoletnim adeptem.

— Prawda, zgadzam się ze wszystkim, co pani powiedziała. No, prawie — zaczął Wilhelm. — Ale przecież sama wie pani, jak ogromną kreatywność i pomysłowość oni posiadają. Do tego świetni z nich wynalazcy. Ktoś taki w sztabie, a nie zwykły znający się na magii czarodziej, to skarb. Poza tym są bardzo odporni i mają dużą wytrzymałość, mogę być pewny, że będą mi towarzyszyć nawet w najgorszych warunkach.

Argumenty Bielera były stanowczo zbyt logicznie brzmiące. Każdy jeden z nich. Bieler zawsze był świetnym mówcą i strategiem, ale obrócenie na jego korzyść TAKIEJ sprawy na pewno będzie kiedyś jednym z największych wyczynów bielerowej młodości. Rudolfa jednak walczyła z logiką młodego adepta, jak tylko potrafiła. Samo słowo Żółkiewskonowie w ich szkole było słowem bliskoznacznym do słów takich jak: katastrofa, problem, tarapaty, kłopoty lub nawet do onomatopei, brzmiących mniej więcej: _łubudu, bum bum!_ Tak częste przestawanie w centrum uwagi czarodziejskich oficjeli z całego świata było jeszcze gorsze niż perspektywa nieudolnego chowania ich w kącie przy każdej możliwej okazji i przesłaniania najbardziej rosłymi chłopcami ze szkolnej drużyny quidditcha. Mimo to sama musiała przyznać, że specjaliści od czegoś innego, niż magia, w sztabie mogli się Marcie, Alojzemu i temu przeklętemu Wilhelmowi przydać.

Rudolfa musiała bardzo mocno zaprzeć się, na chwilę wyłączając myślenie, by te słowa w ogóle przeszły jej przez gardło.

— No dobrze, niech ci będzie — wyrzuciła z siebie tonem kompletnie zrezygnowanym. — Ale masz ich mieć nieustannie na oku, bo jak znów narażą mnie na śmieszność, to przysięgam, że będziecie musieli uciekać przede mną dalej niż Twardowski przed diabłem. Zrozumiano?

Tym razem Bieler na poważnie wziął słowa zrozpaczonej dyrektorki. Rudolfa Samoroża była dobrotliwą kobietą, pełną miłosierdzia, które gołym okiem widać po poziomie dyscypliny w Chrumkowieckiej Akademii. Jeśli już ona posuwała się do gróźb, które przychodziły jej wyjątkowo trudno nawet wobec Żółkiewskonów, których, w głębi duszy lubiła, to oznaczało, że sprawa jest naprawdę poważna.

I choć wiedział, że jest już za późno, zaczął mieć wątpliwości związane z tym pomysłem. Nie było siły na niebie i ziemi, nie licząc przemiłych państwa Bogumiła i Geni Żółkiewskonów, która była w stanie utrzymać bliźniaki w ryzach. Prawdopodobieństwo, że nic złego z ich udziałem się nie wydarzy, sięgało zera. A jednak to jego przyjaciele i wiedział, czego mógł się po nich spodziewać. I jak bardzo oddani byli i jak bardzo zawsze mógł na nich liczyć.

— Robienie z panią interesów to czysta przyjemność. — Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

— No, ale Żeliś odpada. Coś za coś, mój drogi, na to nie pozwolę. — Resztki asertywności wojowały we wnętrzu pani Rudolfy.

Wilhelm znów miał podnieść sprzeciw, gdy oboje zaczęli dostrzegać, że filiżanka z sokiem z ziemniaka na wypolerowanym blacie biurka zaczęła podejrzanie wibrować i poruszać się, a w chwilę później wszystkie lżejsze przedmioty w gabinecie zaczęły w jednym rytmie trząść się i delikatnie poruszać na swoich miejscach. Ogromną, zbliżającą się falę sejsmiczną czuli już stąd. A głośne, głębokie kroki usłyszałby nawet i głuchy profesor Dyrygotka. Obie pary oczu natychmiast zwróciły się w stronę drzwi, wyczekując nieuchronnego kataklizmu.

I stało się. Ogromne wrota gabinetu otworzyły się tak gwałtownie, że o mało nie wypadły z zawiasów. W progu, w całej swej krasie, stanęła ogromna, siedmiotonowa kupa mięcha pokryta szorstką, skórą w magmowym kolorze. Tak, imć Żeliś na pewno nie był typowym słoniem. Obdzierał go z normalności chociażby fakt, że zwierz ten zamieszkiwał Polskę od wielu, wielu lat, a to tylko szczyt góry lodowej. Bowiem jego wygląd, nowych uczniów nieustająco wprawiał w stan konsternacji. Szlachecka, bogato zdobiona kamizelka, opinająca ciasno nietypowego dla słoni koloru ciało, oraz dziesięciokilowy monokl w oku sprawiały wyjątkowo nietuzinkowe wrażenie. Dodając do tego wiecznie nadąsany wyraz twarzy, stał przed nimi iście szlachecki... słoń.

Przerażona Lodzia stała tuż za prawym udem Żelisia, nerwowo obgryzając swe różowe paznokcie, a jej absurdalnie wysoko upięte włosy przybrały teraz kolor zgniłej zieleni.

Głośne westchnienie dyrektorki przeszyło chwilową ciszę.

— Profesorze Żelikowski, dobre wychowanie wymagałoby zapukania, gdy wchodzi się do cudzego gabinetu — powiedziała, dalej zszokowana tym dziwnym wtargnięciem profesora opieki na magicznymi stworzeniami.

— Wiem, pani dyrektor, jednakże sytuacja ta jest nie cierpiąca zwłoki — odparł zdyszanym głosem słoń. — Dlaczego chce mnie pani usunąć ze składu sztabu? Czym zasłużyłem sobie na bycie gorszym od Żółkiewskonów?

— Panie Żelikowski! Podsłuchiwanie po drzwiami? To niedopuszczalne przez savoir-vivre! — Pani Samoroży próbowała wszelkimi siłami utrzymać sytuację pod kontrolą, wywierając choć najmniejszy wpływ na gentelmeńskie ego Żelikowskiego.

— Ale nie może mnie pani wykluczyć. Nie ma pani powodów — oburzył się profesor.

— Nie, naprawdę. Nie mogę wziąć do jednego sztabu Żółkiewskonów i gadającego słonia... — jęknęła Samoroży. Bieszczady zaczęły coraz bardziej ją do siebie ciągnąć.

— Gadający słoń? Tym dla pani jestem?! Pójdę z tym do Wizengamotu! — Teraz profesor już prawie grzmiał, trzęsąc się w konwulsjach wściekłości.

Dyrektorka Samoroży wiedziała, że wiele już nie ugra. Była bliska płaczu. Czemu aż tak bardzo nie miała kontroli nad własną szkołą?

— A róbta co chceta! — rzuciła, czując, jak jej dyrektorska asertywność wydała ostatnie tchnienie i zmarła.


	3. Irracjonalna strona życia

Wiatr dął dziś stanowczo mocniej, niż w poprzednim tygodniu. Pogoda wyraźnie lubiła uczniów Chrumkowa, ponieważ pomimo środka września dalej było czuć tu latem. Wypchane, uczniowskie szafy szybko wyzbyły się wszelkich swetrów, kurtek i kalesonów, a biedne, porzucone części garderoby zostały zastąpione przez podkoszulki i cienkie bluzeczki. Sam fakt pięknej pogody równie cieszył adeptów, co unieszczęśliwiał rodziców, których siwe włosy siwiały jeszcze bardziej na myśl o tym, że za chwilę ciężkie zawartości swoich portmonetek wydawać będą musieli na leki na gnomią grypę czy smokogorączkę i, co najgorsze, na polską sowią pocztę. Która, swoją drogą zapewniała jedynie dwadzieścia procent pewności, że nadana wysyłka kiedykolwiek w ogóle mignie przed oczyma adresata.

Grywadzyn jednak miał żelazne zdrowie. Szczerze powiedziawszy, Chrumków był dla niego terenem egzotycznym. W zimie kusił się jedynie o zakładanie cieniutkich sweterków na swe chude, wręcz kościste ciało. Pomimo wyraźnej niedowagi, jego odporność odwalała porządny kawał roboty. Ostatni raz przeziębiony był trzy lata temu i to na własne życzenie. Sprowadzone z Anglii, wywołujące choroby smakołyki ze sklepu Weasley'ów idealnie sprawdziły się w okresie sprawdzianów końcoworocznych. Może w Cydrze Medycznym spotkało go parę nieprzyjemności, ale przy wyrazie twarzy i reakcji rodziców na widok wyników egzaminów, gdyby takowe napisał, to rzeczywiście były wręcz niezauważalne nieprzyjemności.

Wiatr dął silnie i szybko, jednak nie szybciej, niż gnały myśli po kędzierzawej głowie młodego Żółkiewskona. Myślał teraz bardzo intensywnie o nowym wynalazku, jaki przyśnił mu się dziś w nocy. Tak naprawdę, we śnie wynalazek ten zaprezentowała na sobie jakaś niewyżyta olbrzymka o naprawdę silnej potrzebie poznania jakiegoś dobrego chirurga plastycznego, jednak Grywadzyn starał się nie patrzeć na jej iście piękną buźkę, skupiając się na samej, napędzanej magicznymi tłoczkami i przekładniami, małej maszynce.

Nie chciał póki co mówić o tym Karmelinie. Cokolwiek tworzyli, zazwyczaj robili to razem, jednak najpierw pomysłodawca kolejnego, genialnego gadżetu musiał upewnić się, iż ten pomysł ma rację bytu. Zazwyczaj ta pewność zawodziła, okazując się po prostu kolejną, ukrytą pod płaszczykiem wynalazczego szału, podświadomą potrzebą doprowadzenia kadry profesorskiej do szału, zawału, czy też załamania nerwowego.

Tego dnia jednak jego przemyślenia spełzły na niczym, gdy, hardo wypisując coś w swoim gryzącym notesie, zauważył zbliżającą się w glorii chwały i pychy sylwetkę swojego przyjaciela, Wilhelma Bielera.

Westchnął ciężko, wymieniając się spojrzeniami ze swoją siostrą, posiadującą tuż obok niego.

— Hej, Willy! — zawołał, widząc, jak na dźwięk przezwiska Bielerowi czerwienieją odstające uszy. Swoją drogą jedyna część twarzy, która nie była u niego perfekcyjnie symetryczna. Jego twarz była jak niemieckie latające auta. Widziałeś, że to porządna, aryjska robota. — Coś ty znów taki nabzdyczony?

Zanim padła odpowiedź, Wilhelm musiał jeszcze przez parę sekund popozować w świetle zenitującego słońca, którego promienie niczym aureola opasały teraz jego głowę. Był to obraz widowiskowo groteskowy, choć Bieler zapewne uważał teraz rodzeństwo Żółkiewskonów za elitarną grupę ludzi uprzywilejowanych do tego _boskiego_ widoku.

— Możesz mi mówić mistrzu — odparł mu pyszałkowatym tonem Bieler, dalej stojąc w pozie herosa zdobywającego Olimp. — Bo tym właśnie jestem.

— Nie lepiej Fuhrerze? Bardziej by do ciebie pasowało... — zaśmiał się Grywadzyn, odgarniając niesforne kosmyki włosów z twarzy. Karmelina już od dłuższego czasu czyhała na niego z nożyczkami, trzymając się nadziei, że kiedyś pozwoli jej je ściąć. Niedoczekanie.

— Troll!

Grywadzyn poczuł pulsujący ból w czole po tym, jak obity twardą, skórzaną okładką dziennik notacji Wilhelma z impetem siły rzutu Wilhelma mocno w nie uderzył.

— Tu się zgodzę. Śmierdzisz jak troll, Grywi. Czas się umyć — dodała Karmelina, podnosząc dziennik Bielera z ziemi. Jedynie cudem można było nazwać fakt, że siłą rykoszetu nie odbił się od pustej głowy Grywadzyna prosto do strumyka.

— I ty Brutusie przeciwko mnie? — Grywadzyn wszystkie swoje aktorskie umiejętności włożył w dramatycznie brzmienie tego zdania. — Poza tym, nie będzie mi kobieta stawiała warunków!

Paru przechodzących obok Drzewa Życia pierwszaków obróciło się nieznacznie, słysząc donośny głos Grywadzyna.

Żółkiewskonów nie można było przyrównać do królów szkoły. O, nie. Grywadzyn i Karmelina nie mieli w sumie żadnego statusu szkolnego. Nie byli ani panami, ani wyrzutkami, nawet nie szkolnymi zawadiakami. Byli... no po prostu byli. Ich nietuzinkowe osobowości sprawiały, że po prostu nie dało się ich w żaden sposób zaszufladkować, mimo wielu prób zawistnych kolegów z rocznika. Zawsze byli za bardzo dziwni, za bardzo normalni, za bardzo mądrzy, za bardzo głupi. Po prostu zawsze znalazło się jakieś _za bardzo_ , na ich drodze do przyporządkowania się szkolnym kanonom. Dlatego zdarzyło się nawet, że nazywano ich buntownikami, w końcu śladem pokoleń lat siedemdziesiątych, za cholibkę nie chcieli się przystosować. Jednak ta furtka też szybko się dla nich zamknęła. W końcu oni nigdy nie buntowali się przeciwko nikomu. Oni po prostu byli. Nie robili nikomu na złość, nie chcieli denerwować ludzi, ani też wywoływać wojen z dygnitarzami. Po prostu byli sobą.

Nie podlegającym veto faktem było jednak to, iż nieważne z jakiego rocznika, każdy uczeń na pewno napotkał ich już na swojej drodze. I może nie znał ich z imienia, może nie zdawał sobie sprawy, kto to, ale na pewno ich sylwetki mignęły już przed oczyma niemal każdemu, tak samo jak każdy słyszał już głośne nauczycielskie wrzaski: _GRYWADZYN!_ i _KARMELINA!_ sielsko rozchodzące się po zielonym boisku akademickim lub adepckim skwerze. I może nawet nie zdając sobie przy tym sprawy, że na ich oczach (lub biednych, umęczonych uszach) tworzą się właśnie powtarzane z ucznia na ucznia chrumkowskie legendy, takie jak te opowiadane na całej Świniarszczyźnie o dzielnej, eksplorującej cały świat czarodziejski adeptce Aurei Masce Świtu.

— Przypominam, że jestem kobietą od ciebie STARSZĄ — rzuciła z wyższością jego kochana inaczej siostra.

— O jedenaście minut!

— Naprawdę nie chcecie usłyszeć o kolejnym dowodzie mojego geniuszu? — Egocentryzm Wilhelma nie pozwolił mu biernie patrzeć na rodzinną, niekończącą się walkę bez dodania czegoś od siebie. Czegoś wartego uwielbienia, jak cała jego idealna osoba. Przynajmniej on tak sądził.

— Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie spieszy nam się do tego, ale jak już musisz, to mów — odparła, specjalnie wypranym z entuzjazmu głosem Karmelina.

— No więc, udało mi się was wkręcić do sztabu! — powiedział dumnym głosem.

Reakcja była zgoła inna, aniżeli umysł Wilhelma sobie to projektował. Cóż, w gruncie rzeczy, nie było jej wcale. Rodzeństwo rzuciło mu jedynie krótkie spojrzenia, po czym, bez żadnej euforii szczęścia, która w tym wypadku była wręc tej sytuacji, wrócili do swych wcześniejszych zajęć. Grywadzyn znów żywo bazgrał coś w swoim warczącym, nienawidzącym wszystkich wokoło dzienniku, a Karmelina przezuwała powolnie mrozowe wiśnie, hodowane przez jej mamę na Syberii. Zero wdzięczności czy wyższego szczęścia! Jak tak można? Wilhelm aż czuł od nich tę pierwotną, słowiańską barbarzyńskość wyzierającą z każdego pora ich skóry.

— Jak możecie mi nie dziękować? Walczyłem za was do ostatniej kropli krwi! — oburzył się blondyn. Nie wszystko co powiedział, było do końca prawdą. Wyperswadowanie czegoś ich dyrektorce, wiodącej za sobą bagaż z kulejącej asertywności, nie było tak trudne.

— Znając roztargnienie Samorożynki, to wiele krwi nie przelałeś — zgasiła jego piękną historię dziewczyna, wyrzucając za siebie pusty woreczek po wiśniach.

Bieler westchnął ciężko. Zero poszanowania. Ta dziewczyna to jakaś jego osobista klątwa. Gdyby nie fakt, że to siostra Grywadzyna i że bliźniaki były właściwie nierozłączne, nawet nie zamieniłby z tą flądrą słowa. A jednak przez te wszystkie lata za nieodłącznym przekonaniem, że dziewczyna jest jego wrogiem, doszło przekonanie, że jest też poniekąd jego przyjaciółką. W końcu kiedy jakiś sekret zdradzało się jednemu Żółkiewskonowi, tak naprawdę zdradzało się go im obu. Wilhelm wiele razy się nad tym zastanawiał i teraz mógł spokojnie nazwać Karmelinę swoją... wrogociółką. Nie oceniajcie, niemieccy obywatele nie byli mistrzami w kreatywnej robocie. To w końcu modernizatorzy i ścisłowcy i takimże ścisłym, ułożonym umysłem mógł się chwalić Wilhelm.

— Wszystko zawsze musisz zniszczyć swoim cynizmem? — spytał zirytowany Bieler, wpatrując się w wysoką, krągłą blondynkę.

— Gdyby ktokolwiek mógł opatentować cynizm, to byłabym to ja — uśmiechnęła się Karmelina.

Grywadzyn był osóbką niegroźną, fakt faktem, czasem wichrzycielską, aczkolwiek żadne jego działanie, nigdy nie było ucelowane w zaszkodzenie bliźniemu swemu. Jednak tak, jak nikt nie umiał poprawić człowiekowi humoru tak jak ten właśnie brunet, tak nikt nie umiał go popsuć tak profesjonalnie, jak czyniła to Karmelina. Była niczym jadowity wąż, o gruczołach wypełnionych cynizmem, atakującym wszystkich, którzy ośmielili się jej sprzeciwić. Niektórzy uważali ten makiawelizm za po prostu zwykłe wygadanie, czy wariacką, młodzieńczą ironię, Bieler nie był jednym z nich. On doskonale wiedział, że ta perfidia jest ZAWSZE podszyta szczerą chęcią wykończenia go nerwowo i przymuszenia do przenosin do Zauberheimu. Niedoczekanie. Wojna ta trwała już pięć lat, a Wilhelm dalej, naprzeciw wszystkim rasistowskim docinkom tkwił na Świniarszczyźnie.

— Może — Bieler uciął prędko rozmowę, broniąc się przed uderzeniem cynizmu tym równoważnikiem zdania niczym swoją własną tarczą. — W każdym razie gotujcie się na to, że przez cały rok będziecie musieli mi pomagać, by nasza szkoła obronną ręką wyszła z tej Sztafet pierwszym miejscem.

— Ha, możesz pomarzyć — prychnęła Karmelina.

— Oj, przestań, Karmelka. — Brat dał jej sójkę w bok. — Więcej wiary! — To dziwne, ale jego głos brzmiał autentycznie. On naprawdę ufał, że może im się udać.

Niestety precyzyjna, aryjska podświadomość Bielera w to powątpiewała. Wystarczyło spojrzeć chociażby na poziom nauczania i wykształcenie kadry nauczycielskiej, by wiedzieć, że będą musieli naprawdę się wysilić, żeby nie umrzeć ze wstydu już przy pierwszym zadaniu. Bieler obawiał się, że jego delikatna, męska duma nie przetrwa tego roku szkolnego.

— Ta... — rzucił zamyślony Wilhelm. — Wiara bardzo się nam przyda. Krampusie, świeć nad nami!

— Szczególnie, że wciąż brakuje ci jednej osoby do sztabu. — Karmelina wstała, otrzepując swoje pasiaste, fioletowo-czarne spodnie z ziemi. — I pamiętaj, że jesteśmy w Polsce. Tutaj Krampus nie sięga.

 _Niestety, wiem,_ jęknął w duszy, po czym razem z bliźniakami ruszył ścieżką ogrodową w stronę klasy do animagii.

Pracownia animagii była największym pomieszczeniem w szkole. Zarówno wysoka, jak i szeroka, tak, by każdy uczeń znalazł tam swoje miejsce. W ich szkole przedmiot dodatkowy w innych audytoriach, jak mugoloznawstwo, był totalnie usunięty z toku nauczania. Słowiańskich czarodziei było tak mało i tak mocno rozsiani po całej centralnej Europie, że niewielu nie żyło pośród mugoli. W pełni magicznych skupisk ludności praktycznie nie było, dlatego też adepci doskonale znali mugoli od podszewki i nie potrzebowali więcej wiedzy na ten temat. Za to animagia i magiozoologia były przedmiotami obowiązkowymi dopisanymi do tabeli.

Animagia nie była szczególnie popularnym kierunkiem. Głównie dlatego, że jako piekielnie trudna, wskaźnik wypadków na tychże lekcjach zdawał się bardzo martwiący. Wilhelm miał jednak bardzo wysokie ambicje, a utalentowany był jak nikt. Dlatego też postanowił zapisać się na lekcje profesora Wordorydza. Jednakże obecność Karmeliny i Grywadzyna na tychże lekcjach możnaby nazwać zwykłym nieporozumieniem. Aczkolwiek, w pełni wyjaśnionym. Gdy w czwartej klasie, tuż po trzecioklasowych Testach Ogólnej Wiedzy, rodzeństwo stanęło przed trudnym doborem trzech przedmiotów nieobowiązkowych, postanowili połączyć przyjemne z pożytecznym. Ich umiejętności magiczne były realnie mierne, przez co zdawali sobie sprawę, że zapisując się na przedmiot wymagający tak wielkiego pokładu magicznych zdolności, całe czterdzieści pięć minut nie będą robić nic, a przedmiot zaliczony tak czy tak zostanie. W dodatku Teofil Wordorydz nigdy nie zdawał prac domowych, a bo i jak można zadać cokolwiek z zajęć praktycznych. Same plusy- mniej prac domowych, więcej czasu na wynalazki!

Grywadzyn stanął w wyznaczonym dla niego okręgu w rogu z tyłu klasy. Profesor sam go tam ustawił w obawie, że jego wymykające się spod kontroli zdolności mogą wywołać więcej szkód, jeśli będzie stał choć trochę bliżej społeczności . Spojrzał w stronę stojącej na drugim końcu klasy siostry. Czuł, jak na widok podrywającego ją Lucjana Słodowego, tego napakowanego idioty ze szkolnej drużyny, zaciska ręce w pięści. Bądź, co bądź, mogła sobie mieć te szesnaście lat, ale wciąż była jego siostrą.

Niestety z roku na rok coraz bardziej atrakcyjną.

— Dzień dobry wszystkim. — Profesor Wordorydz wszedł dynamicznym krokiem do klasy. Jak zawsze miał w sobie pełno energii, którą zapewne już niedługo (czytaj: za czterdzieści pięć minut) przyjdzie mu stracić.

— Dzień dobry — odparł mu nierówno chór nastoletnich głosów. Był poniedziałek rano, drugiego tygodnia nauki, na ten moment każdy nauczyciel był śmiertelnym wrogiem adeptów. W końcu zostało im cholerne dziesięć miesięcy do kolejnej, letniej przerwy.

— Dobrze, nowy rok otwiera przed nami nowe obowiązki. Co bardziej zaawansowani będą mogli już powoli zaczynać transformacje w swoje wewnętrzne zwierzę. Jednak będziecie musieli mi wybaczyć, w tej grupie są jeszcze osoby, które nie wyczuły jeszcze swojego zwierzęcego kompana. — Rzucił krótkie, zrezygnowane spojrzenie Grywadzynowi. Cóż, w tym względzie Karmelina go wyprzedziła. — Dlatego w tym roku to na tych osobach się skupię, a ci bardziej utalentowani będą jedynie pod moją obserwacją.

Grywadzyn zauważył, jak Wilhelm delikatnie dał upust swojemu zadowoleniu. Już dawno dość miał asekuracyjnych ćwiczeń profesora. Chciał w końcu skosztować prawdziwej animagii. Tak, Wilhelm z pewnością był umysłem wybitnością dorównującym angielskiej Minister Magii Hermionie Weasley za czasów nauki. I szczerze powiedziawszy, Żółkiewskon nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Bieler kiedyś został Ministrem Magii. Byle nie Polskim.

— No dobrze, przejdę się teraz i sprawdzę, czy każdy z was, tak jak prosiłem, w wakacje sporządził portret myślowy waszego wewnętrznego zwierzęcia. I obiecałem sobie w tym roku być stanowczym i nie poskąpię karnych biletów dla leniuchów! A przypominam, że od dziś mogę je już rozdawać poszczególnym oddziałom.

Po słowach tych ruszył w stronę adeptów. Grywadzyn dostał skurczu, gdy przypomniał sobie, że znów z nieumyślną umyślnością zignorował wakacyjną pracę domową. I może i nie potrafił nic, ale to nie powód do odpuszczenia sobie karania go. A w karaniu go nie było najgorszym to, że zdenerwują się rodzice, czy nawet to, że po podliczeniu tygodnia ich klasa znów może dostać weekendowy dyżur na pomoc domowojom. Najgorszy był fakt, że wszyscy adepci w jego oddziale na kolejny tydzień szczerze go znienawidzą, jeśli z jego winy sobotę i niedzielę spędzą na klęczkach, myjąc podłogi lub obierając ziemniaki na całe następne siedem dni.

Patrząc, jak młody profesor zbierał swoją różdżką przydatne wspomnienia ze skroni uczniów, wyraźnie przyglądając się biegającym w niebieskiej mazi koniom, psom czy myszom, Grywadzyn zaczął intensywnie myśleć. Całą swoją podświadomość zmusił do poszukiwań zaginionego w jego głębi zwierza. _Myśl, myśl, myśl, ty głupia ostrygo!_ wołał w stronę swego mózgu. Niemal widział, jak w jego umyśle coś się wytwarza. Jakieś mgiełki, próbujące spleść się w jedno, małe ciało. To mógł być nawet karaluch, byle cokolwiek!

Profesor zbliżał się coraz bardziej do niego. Przyglądał się teraz niedużej fretce, biegającej po myślach Halszki Decybelównej. Przez konsekwentnie skupiającą się głowę Grywadzyna przemknęła myśl, że byłaby na pewno najładniejszą fretką, jaką w życiu widział. Szkoda tylko, że zapewne jeszcze bardziej kapryśną, niż każda inna przedstawicielka tego gatunku.

Wtem, zatopiony w strumieniu wciąż pędzących myśli, przebudzony został przez święcącą tuż przed nim parę oczu profesora Wordorydza. Mógł przysiąc, że żółty kolor źrenic i ich zwierzęcy kształt zawsze doprowadzał go do gęsiej skórki.

— Żółkiewskon. — profesor spojrzał na niego, o dziwo, bez typowego dla każdego innego profesora załamanego głosu. Za to go lubił. Profesor Teofil był jeszcze młody, napełniony niezmąconą pasją do swojej pracy i nadzieją na nauczenie jak najwięcej każdego ze swoich uczniów. Grywadzyn naprawdę nie chciał zmącać tego pięknego światopoglądu. — Czas na twoją pracę domową.

Przyłożył do jego skroni zimną różdżkę, po chwili wyciągając cienką nitkę myśli Grywadzyna na zewnątrz. Marta Stańska kiedyś opowiadała mu, że w Anglii myślodsiewanie działa inaczej i tam czarodzieje używają tego jedynie do wyciągania całych wspomnień, nie pojedynczych myśli. Niedorzeczność.

Co większe nitki myśli Grywadzyna zaczęły się składać w niewyraźny kształt. Zlatywały się do siebie niczym opiłki metalu do magnesu, aż w końcu uformowały się w dziwną, niekształtną sylwetkę. Oczy stojących bliżej ludzi otworzyły się szerzej na ten widok. Grywadzyn niemal prychnął śmiechem prosto w twarz swojego profesora, bacznie przyglądającemu się ociężałemu ludzikowi przemierzającemu głębie umysłu Żółkiewskona.

— Czy to... troll? — spytał, a Grywadzyn i jego siostra zgodnie zaczęli krztusić się śmiechem.

Grywadzyn był szczerze dumny z projekcji swojego mózgu. Jak na stworzoną w ostatnie parę minut personę, troll prezentował się nad wyraz realnie. No, może oprócz braku lewej ręki. Ale poza tym... ten chód, ten tępy wzrok! Może jednak szesnastolatek miał w sobie trochę talentu?

— Wie pan... są pewne nieprzyjemne osoby, które twierdzą, że śmierdzę jak troll. Cóż, jak widać może być między nami większe pokrewieństwo, niż sądziłem — odparł, a profesor zmierzył go niedowierzającym spojrzeniem.

Grywadzyn dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że troll okazał się jego wewnętrznym zwierzęciem. Jak coś takiego mogło się stać? I to jeszcze taki bez ręki.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że troll nie jest zwierzęciem, a magicznym stworzeniem? I że zamiana w magiczne stworzenia to zaawansowany poziom animagii?

— No, cóż, to znaczy, że muszę mieć do tego wieeeeelki talent. Zasługuję na ocenę wybitną, nie uważa pan? — Brwi Grywadzyna podskakiwały szelmowsko. Może coś ugra z tej sytuacji. Ocena wybitna na pewno wyglądałaby nietypowo pośród stopni nędznych. Ale to tylko dodałoby jej majestatu.

— Nie mówiąc już o tym, że transformacja w stworzenie człekokształtne o zdolnościach werbalnych i umyśle przypominającym ludzki jest zakazana prawnie przez Ministerstwo Magii. Myślę, że ten fakt nieco koliduje z twoim wymarzonym wybitnym stopniem.

Grywadzyn uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując, że trafił w końcu na równego sobie spryciarza. Danie osobie tak leniwej i nieangażującej się w lekcje jak Żółkiewskon oceny wybitnej, kolidowało z nauczycielskim powołaniem młodego Wordorydza.

— Hmm...to komplikuje sprawę... jak następnym razem będę rozmawiał ze swoim wewnętrznym trollem, powiem mu, żeby się przegatunkowił. To co, możemy wrócić do tematu tej wybitnej?

— Próbuj, chłopcze, może kiedyś ci się uda — odparł profesor, odwracając się od Grywadzyna, na odchodne rzucając jeszcze: — Jeśli rzucisz na mnie _imperio_ , albo wypijesz całe wiadro Płynnego Szczęścia przed lekcją.

— Będę próbował! — zapewnił nauczyciela Grywadzyn, patrząc, jak ten przykłada już różdżkę do głowy kolejnego ucznia.

Cóż, nie było wątpliwości, że na tle swoich przyjaciół, Grywadzyn wypadł wyjątkowo... abstrakcyjnie. Z tego co udało mu się zauważyć, Wilhelm zaprezentował profesorowi pięknego sokoła, a Karmelina trochę mniej okazałą jaszczurkę, która warta była oceny zadowalającej. Jego umysł wpełzał właśnie na nieprzyjemne tematy jego normalności lub ewentualnego wariactwa, kiedy nagle klasę przeszył przerażony głos profesora.

— Słodowy, co to ma w ogóle znaczyć?! Co to są za brudne myśli?! — wrzeszczał Wordorydz, dynamicznie rozwiewając zlepek myśli Lucjana, by żadna niewinna duszyczka już nie musiała tego podziwiać.

Grywadzyn niestety nie zdążył przyuważyć ukrytych pragnień Słodowego, bowiem już po chwili nic nie pozostało z ociężałej, niebieskiej chmurki. Po zarumienionych policzkach i niezręcznej minie siostry uznał jednak, że po zajęciach razem z Wilhelmem będą musieli odwiedzić Lucka z bolesnym skutkiem.

— Nie będę tolerował takich rzeczy! Panie Słodowy, zarobił pan właśnie karny bilet dla oddziału 6C!

Cała grupa westchnęła ciężko. Pierwsza lekcja w tygodniu, a oni już mają bilet na koncie. Zapowiadał się ciekawy weekend.

Zestresowany profesor ruszył w kierunku swojego biurka, żywo odgarniając z niego wiele zwojów pergaminu i ciężkich ksiąg.

— Gdzie, na Borutę, podziała się ta głupia księga oddziałowa?! — rzucił pod nosem, a Karmelina syczała rozeźlona jakieś obelgi w kierunku Słodowego. — Czy ktoś z was może wiedzieć, gdzie się podziała księga?

Uczniowie spojrzeli po sobie porozumiewawczo. Za księgę ich oddziału była odpowiedzialna ich wychowawczyni, nauczycielka historii magii Lutomira Gencyńska. A kobieta ta chorowała na dziwny rodzaj roztrzepania, który objawiał się tym, że notorycznie zostawiała swoje rzeczy w ukrytym, ciemnym, wilgotnym schowku na magiczne zioła i składniki profesora eliksirów. Oczywiście każdy uczeń znajdujący się pod opiekuńczymi skrzydłami pani Lutomiry wiedział doskonale, że to nie przypadek. Była to jednak tajemnica jej uczniów, której z czystej sympatii do przemiłej wychowawczyni, przeżywającej kryzys wieku średniego, nikomu nie zdradzano.

— Eee... możliwe, że wiemy — odparła Halszka, starając się tą odpowiedzią wyperswadować profesorowi dalsze pytania, licząc może na to, że z braku laku odpuści sobie wpisywanie im karnego biletu.

— To znaczy? Mógłby ktoś łaskawie się po to ruszyć? Chciałbym przejść już do lekcji. — Profesor z każdą sekundą stawał się coraz bardziej zirytowany i zniecierpliwiony. Na szczęście zostało jedynie dwadzieścia minut lekcji, co ostatecznie nie było tak wielką próbą dla jego cierpliwości.

Ręka Grywadzyna jak nigdy wystrzeliła do góry.

— Ja pójdę! I tak się panu tu na wiele nie przydam — zaproponował, zanim ktokolwiek z grupy zdążył go ubiec. Jego wrodzone, lecz niewykryte ADHD dostawało spazmów na samą myśl o dwudziestominutowym nic nie robieniu.

Profesor spojrzał na niego znad swoich okrągłych okularów.

— Bieler, idź z nim. Nie puszczę go samego, bo to się źle skończy, a chcę choć przez chwilę dostąpić zaszczytu spokojnego prowadzenia lekcji. — Wskazał swoim niebieskim piórem na drzwi.

Wilhelm już po chwili znalazł się przy przyjacielu i szarpiąc go za przedramię, pociągnął w stronę wyjścia. Na korytarzach było teraz zupełnie pusto. Cisze mąciły jedynie silne podmuchy wiatru oraz wesołe głosy latających na miotłach pierwszorocznych. Jak na stare, pokruszone zamczysko przystało, było tu zimno, ponieważ dyrekcja postawiła na ogrzewanie szkoły przy pomocy demonów ogników, co było idiotyczne, ponieważ przestawały one grzać niemal za każdym razem, gdy miały zły dzień, a ciężko jest mieć dobry dzień będąc zamkniętym w murach szkolnych.

Przez pierwsze kilka minut zmierzali do klasy w milczeniu. Każde z nich intensywnie myślało o czym innym. Ten letarg nie wyszedł im jednak na dobre, bo przez nieuwagę weszli prosto pod koła czarnej karocy szkolnego ducha Harbiego Manteufela oraz poltergeista Skarbnika, goniącego Hrabiego z toporem, wrzeszczącego najgorsze obelgi pod jego adresem. Zapewne znów ubzdurał sobie, że Manteufel próbował włamać się do jego skarbca. Gdyby nie to, że obaj byli już duchami, zginęliby jeszcze ze czterysta razy w trakcie tych nieustających wojen o fundusze Chrumkowa, których bądź co bądź, z uwagi na swoją niefizyczną postać, żadnemu z nich nigdy nawet nie przyjdzie dotknąć.

— Musisz zawsze coś odwalić? — przerwał ciszę Bieler.

Grywadzyn spojrzał na przyjaciela pytająco. Czasem jego kreatywny, nieokiełznany umysł nie był w stanie pojąć rzeczy tak prostych, jak tok myślenia przyjaciela.

— O co ci chodzi, stary? To Lucek zarobił nam ten bilet. Swoją drogą muszę mu spuścić niezłe lanie — odpowiedział Grywadzun, spoglądając porozumiewawczo na przyjaciela, by ten zrozumiał, iż wymaga się od niego pomocy przy wyżej wspomnianej sprawie.

— To dopiero poniedziałek rano, a ty już zdążyłeś coś odwalić! — rzucił zdenerwowany Bieler. Brunet spojrzał na niego dziwnie. Bieler naprawdę dziwnie się zachowywał, odkąd Samoroża wyznaczyła go jako kapitana szkolnej drużyny w Sztafecie Czaromagicznej.

— Willy, nie uważasz tego zachowania za granicę normy? Tym bardziej, że nic wielkiego się nie stało, po prostu okazało się, że w głębi siebie jestem trollem. To ja tu powinienem być załamany — przyuważył Żółkiewskon, aż krzywiąc się na myśl siebie jako dorodnego, bezrękiego trolla. Od czasu ich szkolnego zimowiska w Bułgarii niezbyt pozytywnie podchodził do trolli. Szczególnie, że śmierdziały one zazwyczaj bardziej od jego skarpet.

Bieler ustał na chwilę, odwracając się w stronę Grywadzyna. Z dala wciąż słychać było pokrzykiwania Manteufela i Skarbnika, cichnące z każdą sekundą, Niechże tylko złapie ich Samoroża, o ile znów ma swoją nieustającą migrenę, ich duchowa postać nie przeszkodzi jej w zabiciu ich.

— Grywi, musisz mnie zrozumieć. Jestem reprezentantem szkoły w ogólnoświatowym konkursie. MY jesteśmy. Musisz choć trochę zachowywać się, jakbyś był normalny. Wiesz, po prostu postaraj się nie zrobić z nas idiotów.

Żółkiewskon często słyszał tego typu komentarze na swój temat, z czasem nawet przestał odbierać je jako negatywne, ta jednak dziwnie zraniła go dogłębnie. Brak zaufania ze strony Bielera był rażący i wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny.

— Jakbym był normalny? A więc tym dla ciebie jestem? Nienormalnym kolesiem, który potrafi tylko robić z siebie pośmiewisko? — zdenerwował się Grywadzyn. Nie był w stanie dusić tego w sobie dłużej. — Rozumiem, w jakiej jesteś sytuacji, ale przypominam ci, że SAM wybrałeś mnie do swojego sztabu, a teraz traktujesz mnie jak tykającą bombę. I jak chcesz wiedzieć, kiedy trzeba, potrafię być poważny!

Bieler nie spodziewał się takiego napadu złości, nie widział też nic nietaktownego w swoich wypowiedziach. To prawda, wziął Karmelinę i Grywadzyna do sztabu z własnej woli, ale tylko dlatego, że ich duo było genialnymi wynalazcami, a do tego też bardzo zaufani. Jednak nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że nie uważał ich za reprezentacyjne jednostki. Poczuł się jednak trochę głupio, gdy zobaczył, jaką przykrość sprawił Żółkiewskonowi.

— Grywadzyn, to nie miało tak zabrzmie... — zaczął, ale brunet przerwał mu w pół słowa.

— Przestań, Wilhelm, obaj wiemy, jak to miało zabrzmieć — wycedził przez zęby. — Pomogę ci, jak potrafię i dołożę wszelkich starań, żebyśmy wygrali ten przeklęty konkurs, a teraz chodźmy, bo jeszcze Wordorydz wlepi nam mandaty za ucieczkę z lekcji.

Resztę drogi Bieler mógł jedynie podziwiać plecy Grywadzyna prującego do przodu, nie zważającego na to, czy biedny blondyn za nim nadąża. Patrząc na bruneta od razu doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma nawet co zagajać rozmowy. Żółkiewskon szybko i wrednie by go teraz zbył.

Weszli do klasy, swoje nadejście zwiastując jedynie dwoma krótkimi puknięciami w drewniane, spróchniałe drzwi. Cieszybor Wiśniowiecki podniósł na nich natychmiastowo wzrok, odrywając go znad dymiącego kociołka jednego z uczniów.

— Bieler, Żółkiewskon, czemuż to moje oczy muszą was oglądać? — spytał, wstawiając najwyraźniej niezadowalającą ocenę do dzienniczka, bowiem młody chłopczyk, nad którym stał bliski był płaczu.

— Dzień dobry, profesorze. Profesor Wordorydz pyta, czy nie ma pan może dziennika naszego oddziału? — spytał prędko Bieler.

— Ja? A niby co miałby u mnie robić? — Wiśniowiecki robił dobrą minę do złej gry. Nie warto było dawać młodzikom powodu do plotek.

— No, wie pan... profesor Gencyńska bywa zapominalska — rzucił niby od niechcenia Grywadzyn.

Wiśniowiecki zmierzył chłopaka morderczym spojrzeniem, nie zwracając uwagi na wybuch kociołka parę ławek dalej, ani na fakt, że połowa klasy skupiła się na gaszeniu włosów właścicielki tegoż kociołka.

— Żółkiewskon, ciebie to tylko bić i słuchać czy żyjesz — warknął, po czym ruszył pośród ławek w kierunku swojego zakątka.

Nagle jednak stanął przy jednej z ławek. W przeciwieństwie do reszty stoisk, to było już idealnie doprowadzone do porządku, a sam siedzący za nim uczeń jak gdyby nigdy nic czytał sobie _Historię Słowiańskich Rodów Czarodziejskich_. Tuż przed nim stały dwa kociołki, znacząco różniące się rozmiarem.

— Kowalkiewicz, co jest w tym drugim kotle? Kazałem wam przyrządzić jedynie eliksir mgieł! — zawołał zirytowany profesor.

— Ale... to łatwy eliksir, szybko go przyrządziłem, a nie chciałem się nudzić przez resztę lekcji — odparł przestraszony uczeń, wychylając się zza książki.

— A czy ja na to zezwoliłem? Grabisz sobie, oj, grabisz, bez mojego pozwolenia przyrządzać... na rogi Boruty, czy to nalewka z piołunu?! Przecież to wymagania ostatnich klas! Jesteś za młody, żeby to umieć! Kto ci to zrobił?

Przerażony Kowalkiewicz zaczął powoli ukrywać się za swoją lekturą, licząc może, że stanie się niewidzialny. Nie działało to jednak i napastliwy wzrok profesora dalej przeszywał go na wskroś.

— A... ale ja lubię eliksiry... ćwiczyłem w domu — odparł bliski płaczu.

Bieler zauważył w oczach Grywadzyna ten dziwny błysk, jaki pojawiał się za każdym razem, gdy młody Żółkiewskon doznawał olśnienia.

— Ty dupku, chyba właśnie znalazłem ci brakującego członka sztabu — szepnął do Bielera ledwie słyszalnie, ku zrezygnowaniu Aryjczyka, wciąż obrażony.

A jednak, Grywadzyn nawet gdy obrażony, na coś się przydawał.


End file.
